Sometimes Remembering is Hard
by tragicromancewriter
Summary: Our favorite gang listen to some random songs-Reflective-ONE-SHOT


** Reuploaded from a previous account**

** I do not own Darkest Powers!  
><strong>

_Random Song Remix_

**Chloe's POV**

I leaned back in my chair, putting it on two legs. I remembered when I was little, that mom would always scold me for doing that. Un-surprisingly, I kept doing it-even after I fell backwards several times.

I stood up, stretching, then wandered off in search of my iPod-the essay could wait.

I clicked it on-and hit shuffle.

_Nothing Left to Show by Hawk Nelson, _the screen read as a 'unknown' artwork photo came up instead of the album's cover.

_Life is just a line-up tell me when my times up too much on my mind today_

There was defiantly too much on my mind. Even after 'defeating' Edison Group several months back, I still found myself looking over my shoulder. Not to mention the fact that I'm a necromancer-that means ghosts have a tendency to find me; especially when I'm in the middle of something. And-the best one-was my werewolf boyfriend.

_there's so much left that i would like to say_

Defiantly.

_When i start to climb up will you pull my line u or am i just in the way?_

For a while, that was how I had felt. Lost-out in the open. I always worried I was just a burden to Simon and Derek-Derek especially. I had thought for the longest time I had just been in the way-and a way to get Simon out of Lyle House.

Little did I know everything that would happen would lead me to fall for Derek.

_I think about it every single day I think about it every single day_

I did think about it every day. What had happened. The horrible visual memories-like the skeletons in the basement. And being pinned by one and Derek to the floor. Derek had been trying to wake me without me freaking out-obviously that backfired.

But there were good memories too-despite being on the run. Goofing around with Simon and Derek. Walking the long road to Andrew's with Derek (if you skipped the part about Liam and Ramon). Tori and me becoming friends. And kissing Derek, defiantly made the top five list.

_Fix us 'cause we keep falling apart just keep falling apart we're tired of being alone_

Huh, that kinda fit. We weren't exactly falling apart-but we wanted to be fixed. We wanted whatever they had done to us…undone. And we had been tired of being on our own. Four teenagers on the run-with no place to go and no one to go to. Sure, Andrew had been great, but…he had tried to separate us from Derek by sending werewolves to take him to the pack in Syracuse. Good intentions, wrong way of doing it.

_Fix me 'cause i keep falling apart just keep falling apart won't someone find me?_

No matter how much I wished, I couldn't fix myself. I did feel like I kept falling apart-with raising the dead in my sleep. I didn't need to be found anymore though-Derek had found me.

I grinned as I thought about how cheesy that last thought was-but it felt so true. I really loved Derek-that much had changed since we had found Kit. OUt of the 'first crush stage' and into the 'first love stage'-though I doubted Derek would approve.

I hummed along with the rest of the song, as I walked down the stairs into the living room.

**Derek's POV**

_I'm a brand new man, I'm a conscious man_

I looked up in surprise when Simon turned the radio on-and left it on some song I'd never heard before. Funny, I felt like a new man. More conscious too.

_I'm a man who's burnin' for you_

I almost turned red-almost. I burned for Chloe, I burned for her badly.

_The mistakes I've made have been chased away to the bottom of the ocean blue_

When I was with her, my mistakes didn't matter anymore. She didn't see them in her ocean blue eyes.

_I'm a brand new man in a foreign land, I'm a man who's feelin' that fire_

It felt like I was in a foreign land-foreign territory a any rate. I wasn't used to being with someone.

_And it's all so clear when I'm standing here at the peak of my desire_

Everything made sense around Chloe. Everything had a simple answer-even if I would never fully understand Chloe. She was my desire.

_So won't you move me like you used to_

_I want the world to know I burn for you_

Surprisingly, I didn't care who knew-I wanted to shout it sometimes. I wanted to shout that Chloe had picked me-that I was the luckiest guy alive. I did want the world to know she was mine.

_I feel revived again, I am alive again_

_(Burnin' for you) You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up_

I was alive again. For a while-and even now-I felt crappy about what I had done to that kid-and almost done to that girl. I was depressed-which was pretty close to dead. She gave me new life-she lifted me out of my…funk.

_I feel revived again, I'm energized again_

_(Burnin' for you) You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up_

Again, alive because of Chloe. I suppressed a sigh-didn't want to sound like a girl.

_Woke up in a sweat, those ghosts in my head_

They did haunt me-all of them. Everyone that I had ever hurt. Even those I had almost hurt. I often did wake up in a sweat, dreaming that I had hurt my pack.

_Had a grip, but I slipped on by_

_It's a whole new day as the darkness fades_

_And the sun's climbing in the sky_

It was a new day. Chloe was that new day-the sun that shone on that day.

_I concede, my love, that I need your love_

_I'm before you, a broken man_

_And it's only you, no substitutes who can renew this soul again_

All true too. She was my love-and I needed her love. Though I had never told her that. I tried to show her instead.

I was a broken man, and she was the one who was (is) my saving grace. I was a horrible person. Selfish and a killer-a monster. How she ever saw past my wolf I would never know-and it was something I was grateful for every day.

_So won't you move me like you used to_

_I want the world to know I burn for you_

_"_Hey Si?" I asked, putting the book down. "What song is this?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his sketchbook, eyes wide. "Oh, Burn for You by TobyMac."

I grunted as the guy continued singing.

_I feel revived again, I am alive again_

_(Burnin' for you) You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up_

_I feel revived again, I'm energized again_

_(Burnin' for you) You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up_

_I feel revived again, I am alive again_

_(Burnin' for you) You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up_

_You got me higher than Kilimanjaro_

_Got me believin' I can "save the day"_

I did feel high around her-her very prescence was intoxicating. Needless to say, I was obsessed with the girl.

And I felt like a hero around her. I felt like I could save the day. She made it seem like I was her hero.

_I'm up and running like their ain't no tomorrow_

_I'd rather burn for you than fade away_

_I'd rather burn for you than go my way_

I was always running from things-Chloe was the first I hadn't done so. And I would rather spend my days with her. I'd rather burn than be away from her. She was mine. And the wolf agreed wholeheartedly with me.

_I'm a whole new guy with a whole new vibe_

_Changed inside - more flame in the fire_

I did have a new 'vibe', Simon commented on my change of attitude so often. Even if I was essentially the same person. I was changed (no pun intended) inside because of Chloe. She brought out the best in me.

_Can't stop, won't stop praying for desire_

_Like the bunny on the screen feel so energized_

I was a love sick puppy. I would follow her-and realize that was what dogs did to their owners. So I'd stop-only to catch myself at it only hours later. I had an uncontrollable energy around her.

_Old shell gone without a trace, new face_

_No more shortness of breath, new pace_

So I wasn't changed physically-but I did have a new pace. I different way of living.

_Live life now without the taste of fear_

_TOBYMAC, Double Dutch now let the smoke clear_

I lived with and without fear. I feared for my family, feared that Chloe or Simon would get hurt. But, with Chloe, my guard came down. I told her things that no one else knew. Sure, Simon was easier to talk to-but with Chloe, it was more natural.

There was no 'smoke' between us-we saw each other for what we truly were. And it amazed me that she could truly see past the 'smoke' and still be with me.

The wolf snorted as I reached for my book again.

He thought that we were lucky-but that there was no way in hell anyone else could ever be with her.

**Tori's POV**

I picked the iPod off the coffee table-Chloe had left it there, again. She was bad about that. But it was only books and her iPod-it could have been worse.

I shuddered as I remembered stepping on Simon's brief's when I had gone to take a shower earlier. Can you say nasty?

I turned it on, too lazy to go upstairs and get my own. 'Sides she and wolf-boy were out on a date tonight.

_Chicka-pow, Don't shoot me down_

_Oh no! How low can you go?_

I looked at the artwork-but only saw Family Force Five, Diamond Edition written in diamonds.

_Driving fast to get to work_

_Queen is there just being a jerk_

I looked at the title of the song-Drama Queen by Family Force Five. Huh, had an interesting beat. Helluva lot better than Lady Gaga.

Ke$ha I liked-surprisingly. But this had kind'f a cool beat.

_Running her mouth a million miles an hour_

_She's talking trash_

_It's going sour_

_That stuff that makes you hurt_

_Cut you down, make you hit the dirt_

Huh, that was like me…kinda. I was a jerk…no, really, I was worse. A witch with a capital B. I used to run my mouth, a brat. Like my mom. I hurt a lot of people with my words, I did cut them down. Covered them in dirt to make myself feel better.

_Say, She's got that DIVA thing_

_That D-I-V-A diva thing_

_Sing_

I did have a diva thing going. Or, did. I tried to be better now. Tried, being the operative word. I did mess up-a lot.

_Why can't you say your sorry?_

_For treating me so naughty_

_Just want an apology_

_Is that against your personal theology?_

Apologies used to be against my personalty. I was horrible to people, and never even said 'sorry' sarcastically. In my mind, they had wronged me-not the other way around.

_What'd I do to deserve this?_

_How'd I get on your bad list?_

_Just want to make it right_

Nothing. No one had ever done anything (unless you count the Edison Group and my mom, who sometimes never even registered as people in my mind. After everything they had done…could anyone blame me for the way I was?). No one had ever done anything to get on my bad list.

For a long time Chloe had been on my bad list. I was so angry that she was a golden child that I had dragged her down into a crawlspace before hitting her over the head with a brick and tying her down there. Now I felt bad about that. We were best friends now-and I had been so horrible to her. How she forgave me I would never know. I did want to make it up to Chloe. Wanted to make things right.

_Please Queen Please_

_Let's not fight_

_Let's not fight, Let's not fight, I don't wanna fight tonight_

_You had your chance to right your wrong_

_Can't we all just get along?_

I stifled a laugh as I remembered our conversation from so long ago when Chloe had mentioned being eaten by a genetically modified shark. Too bad I was such a witch then, I would-should-have laughed.

_You go and talk behind my back_

_Don't you know that's whack_

_It's a personal attack_

I used to spread rumors about people, I had been so desperate for attention. Again, Chloe had been a victim of that. It was a personal attack. And it made me horrible.

_Oh snap_

_Some friend you are to me_

_Your Miss Personality_

Hell yeah I was. I was a horrible friend. I tried to make it up to Chloe, Simon, Derek, and even Liz-until she had crossed over a few months back.

_Are you blind to see?_

_Your such a Drama Queen_

Used to be, not anymore. I knew I was now.

_Fresh off the chopping block_

_She cut me deep and it hurts a lot_

I bet. I hated myself for what I had done to other people.

_She hit me with her best shot_

_And never gave a second thought_

I never had given a second thought-and that was the worst part. I never thought about consequences. My daddy had always given me everything I had ever wanted. And I had almost always gotten my way-except when it came to my sister. I was bitter about being my younger sister's 'slave' as I thought I had been.

_That's to much Drama for me mama_

_Why do you like to stir it?_

_When I am near you throw fits_

_You cry Oh me me me_

_Ain't you got no decency?_

I hadn't had a shred of decency.

_You dish it out- I take it_

_I wish you'd just stop fakin'_

_In your mind your grass is green_

I turned off the iPod. Oh yeah, that would totally have fit as my theme song.

**Simon's POV**

Derek walked out of the room to go on his date with Chloe-date only because we didn't tell Tori about when Derek changed. Plus, it was the only time Lauren let them be alone. She tried going-but she couldn't do it. In a way, Derek had the worst ability. Being a werewolf seemed horrible. I was a sorcerer-and Tori was a witch-and I wouldn't wish being a werewolf on anyone.

"Hey hey hey!" the announcer said as the song ended. Something by Katy Perry. Derek couldn't stand her-said her voice was worse than a dog whistle. Which was why I liked her. (Joking, I really did like her though…)"And now, give it up for the Three Days Grace! Born Like This!"

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_

_Like this_

I shuddered as I realized that fit us. Recently, some people that had hated Edison Group thought that they had given us other people's powers. But, it was all genetic modification. Tori and Chloe were too powerful-must be a chick thing because Liz had been too-while I was less powerful, and Derek was average.

But we hadn't taken anyone else's powers, or stole them, at any rate.

_The time has come to change this_

_To stretch the thought a mile_

_We've lost that kind of spirit_

I wanted to change it-most of it any way. I wanted my family to be safe. But, thanks to me and my big fat mouth, we were not he run. For a while, I had lost my 'spirit', until I realized that I had to make the best of it because Derek blamed himself too.

I returned to sketching out an idea I had for Chloe's and my 'comic book.'

_We want it back today_

_The time is right to change this_

_To make the life we know_

I did want my old life back-but I still wanted Tori and Chloe as a part of it, and I knew they wouldn't be if I hadn't antagonized those guys. We had had to change our lives-strengthen ourselves to change, to build the life we knew now.

_They took what we were given_

_We'll get it back again_

I felt like Edison Group had taken our lives-what dad had given us. We had tried to get it back-but we hadn't. Though, this life was better...

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing_

Okay, that seemed random….

_It's not what I gave to you_

_It's now what I sold_

_We are born like this_

_(Like this)_

Unfortunately, we had been born…different. Supernatural. We all wanted to be normal…but we couldn't be. Ever.

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this_

We hadn't stole, or given away anything powerwise….not that we knew how anyway.

_You try your best to mock me_

_You're always in my way_

People had mocked us. When Chloe had started talking to a ghost…that others couldn't see…when Derek had broken that kid's back…when Tori put out airs…when Tori and I had used our magic by accident…We had been mocked over and over, because we were different.

_You've lost what you've been given_

_You'll get it back today_

Derek had lost himself after…the incident…and when he had found Chloe, he had found himself.

I looked down at my sketch and realized that it had turned into a picture of the four of us-me, Tori, Chloe, and Derek-and it was very…dark.

_The time is right to change this_

_To make the life we know_

_They took what we were given_

_We want it back again_

I slammed the book closed, and turned off the radio. I marched into the hall and ran into dad.

"Slow down bud," he ruffled my hair as if I were five and not taller than him.

"Sorry," I shrugged, realizing that I was doing something Derek would do.

"I know, sometimes its hard, remembering," he smiled at me, patting my shoulder, before continuing down the hall.


End file.
